Snow
by Chiri Kushi
Summary: She's never seen it, he grew up with it. Prompt was snow from promptpalooza at livejournal.


**Title:** Snow  
**Fandom:** CSI: MIAMI  
**Characters:** Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne

**Community**: promptpalooza at livejournaldotcom  
**Table:** 4  
**Prompt:** Snow  
**Rating:** PG. Probably safe to say G

**Summary:** It's too cold out. How about when it snows?

**Authors Notes:** I think it's safe to say that Calleigh is a little OC in this one; she wouldn't ignore a coworker's word, right? Right. ;)

It was freaking frigid out. When Ryan Wolfe warned Calleigh Duquesne that Boston weather in December was cold, and that she should pack for the weather, she merely laughed.

Now she was shivering and rubbing her arms, trying to keep her self warm. She looked over at Ryan, bundled in a scarf, gloves, ski jacket and cap. She burrowed her eyebrows in confusion; that wasn't what he was wearing seconds before. "Where'd you get the winter clothes?" she stammered.

Ryan laughed and she watched as his breath emitted a pale white steam into the air. "I had these packed in my carry on. I told you it was cold," he looked at Calleigh's shivering body and sighed. Wearing jeans, and a button down oxford, she was no where near ready for the winter weather. He went back into his carry on and pulled out articles of clothing. "Here, put these on," he said as he wrapped her in a thick sweater. He threw a scarf around her neck and made sure it was snug, and then he handed her the gloves. "Just be glad it isn't snowing. Yet."

Calleigh looked over at him, eyes wide. "You're kidding me right?" She asked, panic slightly detectable in her voice.

Ryan laughed at her panic, "Relax, we are only here for a week, and all you have to do is stay inside the hotel."

"Ryan, I wanted to see the sights of Boston while I was here!" She exclaimed. Granted, she was here for a week with Ryan for a conference, but they had their down time too. She had planned to visit anything and everything she could.

"OK, how about this. We go to the hotel and check in. Then I'll take you to your first sight seeing location; the mall. We can get you warmer clothes. Did you even pack a sweater?" he asked as they began walking towards the curb of the airport where taxis and buses lined up waiting for passengers.

"Of course I packed a sweater" Calleigh paused, contemplating where she packed her thin sweater. She knew, now at least, that what she packed wouldn't even block the wind. "Somewhere amongst my bags," She blushed.

Ryan hailed a cab and rolled his eyes, "You seriously thought I was kidding, didn't you?"

"I keep forgetting you are from Boston. So when you told me to pack warm, yes I thought you were kidding me," Calleigh said, still shivering but attempting to help Ryan in loading the taxi.

Ryan grabbed the bags Calleigh was holding and ushered her into the back seat, "Get in. Stay warm."

Calleigh glared when Ryan closed the door on her, leaving no room for argument. However she was thankful for the warmth. She looked up to see the taxi driver looking at her strangely. She stared back, "What?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a coat?" He asked words thick with accent.

Calleigh groaned and turned to look back at Ryan finishing up.

They both sat in their beds; Calleigh reading a history book about Boston, and Ryan typing on his laptop. Calleigh shivered and got up to go towards the window to turn the heat up a bit. Getting closer she felt the cold air that was emitting from the window. Curious she peaked through the blinds a bit and gasped, "Oh my."

Ryan got up from his bed and went to her side, "What?" He peeked over her shoulder to see what she was surprised to see. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Snow," she said simply. The snow littered the ground and stuck to the trees, creating a clean, white snow covered canvas.

Ryan laughed, his closeness startling Calleigh, "Yeah. I told you it was a possibility." He looked into her eyes and cleared his throat, "Come on, get dressed."

Calleigh's eyes widened in shock, "I'm not going out there! It's freezing."

"You'd be surprised," Ryan said as he took his night shirt off to replace it with a long sleeved t-shirt. Calleigh stood there, motionless. Ryan stopped what he was doing and went back to the window, where Calleigh was still standing, "Come on, you'll get to use all of the stuff you bought earlier."

They got dressed, Ryan in record time and Calleigh dragging her feet. When they were finished they stumbled, quite literally in Calleigh's case. She was wearing thermal bottoms, sweat pants, snow pants, t-shirt, sweater, down jacket, gloves, scarf, hat, ear warmers, thermal socks and snow boots. When she was finished getting ready Ryan had laughed, "You are going to be stripping by the time we are down in the lobby." That had earned him an attempted slap.

The elevator signaled its arrival to their floor, and Ryan allowed Calleigh to enter first, "Please, marshmallows first."

"By the time we are back in our room you will be so red from all the slaps you've deserved," she said as she threw a glare his way and attempted to walk into the elevator. Ryan merely shook his head in disbelief.

They finally made it to the lobby, and Calleigh stalled a bit. She groaned, "It's going to be so cold."

Ryan shook his head, "You have enough clothes on to withstand a negative 20 degree blizzard. Come on." He grabbed Calleigh's hand and dragged her to the doors. Truth be told, he was excited to see the snow. He couldn't wait to get outside, to play in the snow. To make snow angels, build a snow fort, and if he was feeling dangerous; start a snow fight with Calleigh. Seeing snow always made him feel like a kid, even now when he's nearing his thirties.

Calleigh, on the other hand, was nervous. She has never seen snow; she was from Louisiana after all. The stuff looked cold... and wet. She was curious though, seeing the glint of happiness in Ryan's eyes that she's never seen before. She unwillingly let him pull her out the door and into the white hell he liked to call snowy Boston.

She closed her eyes, expecting to be ambushed by the cold feeling, but it never came. Was she outside? She opened her eyes to see that indeed, they were standing on the stairs of their hotel, a couple steps away from walking onto the white canvas. She looked at Ryan expectantly, "It's not cold."

Ryan laughed as he jumped the steps and landed on the bottom, "I told you so." He watched as Calleigh attempted to walk down the steps in her snow attire. There were only three of them, but on the last one she slipped and skidded to the side walk. Ryan suppressed the laugh he so desperately wanted to laugh as he went to help her up.

"That was not fun," she said as she tried to stand up. She ignored Ryan's offered hand and wiggled side to side. She glared at Ryan, losing the battle to the ground and held her hands out allowing him to help her. "I do not see the appeal of this stuff," she said, agitated that she was not as graceful as she usually is. She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was standing, but Ryan had moved his hands from hers and were now placed on her hips.

He cleared his throat to clear the deafening silence and looked down, "So, want me to show you how to make snow angels?"

She nodded her head and smiled, maybe this snow thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
